


Something Rly Gay

by TerranMyHeart



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 08:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7214449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerranMyHeart/pseuds/TerranMyHeart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Listen buddy it was 2AM and my friend gave me a rose quartz gem and it smelled just like her and I love the way she smells, so...this happened. It's not very long but it's hella cute if I do say so myself!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Rly Gay

Pearl picks up the discarded jacket, frayed at the sleeves from overuse and age. Without a thought, she immediately buries her face in it, taking in the owner’s scent.

It’s gentle and sweet, almost soft. It reminds her of sweetgrass incense, candy, and perhaps a little bit of smoke. Somehow there’s clutter in it; an amalgam of all of her favorite scents thrown into the fabric of her favorite article of clothing. Despite its variety, it smells like home, just like it had for years.

The owner of the jacket stirs from her spot on the bed, now emptied of Pearl’s presence. The woman mumbles something, grasping at empty air and waking up slightly at the cold. 

“Pearl…?” She speaks gently, sleep littering her voice like a tired cat. 

“I’m right here, Amethyst,” Pearl replies gently, turning her body to the sound but refusing to drop the garment.

Her girlfriend moans slightly, begging her to come back. Brown arms reach toward Pearl, making childish grabby hands at the pale woman. 

For a moment, Pearl stalls, breathing in the scent for one last moment. Then, as a chill overtakes her, she elects to drape the jacket over her naked shoulders, arms pushing through loose sleeves. It was far too large, but she couldn’t complain. 

The woman returns to her place on the bed, nuzzling into her girlfriend and breathing in the abundant scent she had just taken from the jacket. A smile crossed her cheeks as Amethyst pulled her arms tight around her thin frame, gathering all of her up against the bare, voluptuous chest. Sweat made the two stick together just so, but Pearl found she didn’t mind. 

For a minute, she just breathed in that perfect scent, pressing a kiss here and there to the naked collarbone. Pearl tucked her head up under Amethyst’s chin, nuzzling in as much as she could. It felt like she simply couldn’t get close enough to the woman she loved. By the way Amethyst clung to her so tightly, the other agreed with her entirely. 

It’s not like the world was going to stop just so this moment could last a little longer, but Pearl was glad this moment existed either way.

**Author's Note:**

> Like the way I write? You should check out my other stuff, just click my username! 
> 
> I recommend Dollhouse, a lot of people seemed to like it :3c


End file.
